


The Requisite Drabble Collection

by Pelydryn



Series: All the FLUFF! [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All warnings and ratings in table of contents and chapter notes, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, camelot drabble, one hundred words each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: A collection of stand-alone, one-hundred word drabbles.Chapter 9: Be careful what promises you believe...(See the Table of Contents for info on each fic.)





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> This collection is only "requisite" in the sense that putting drabbles into a collection seems the thing to do, not because it's a requirement for anyone to read it!
> 
> Camelot Drabble can be found here: http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Contents
> 
> Includes title, summary, warnings, ratings, tags, prompt, and link to each drabble.

1\. Table of Contents

2\. [The Invitation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/24833253): Merlin receives an invitation (rated G, angst, Arthur/Gwen, unrequited Merlin/Arthur, weddings, prompt=honor)

3\. [The Things We Do For Our Kids](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/25017165): Aithusa issues a challenge Arthur can't refuse (Rated G, humor, Arthur/Merlin, kid Aithusa, fluff, ballet, parenthood, prompt=children)

4\. [Who is Winning What, Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/25199859)?: In which there is silly chatter (rated G, humor, Arthur/Merlin, sappy, fluff, dialogue-only, arguing, prompt=competition)

5.[ Somebody That I Used to Know](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/25419933): Just your standard reveal fic (rated PG-13, angst/tragedy, Major Character Death, violence, magic reveal, angry Arthur, prompt=Argument)

6\. [Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/25557687): Life will be different now (Rated R, Non-con, Arthur/Merlin, restraints, evil!Arthur, unhappy ending, magic reveal, torture, angst/tragedy, prompt=Belonging)

7.[ The Brains of the Operation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/28241688): Merlin finds a reincarnated Arthur and has a great laugh (Rated G, humor, reincarnation, pornalot bonus challenge, prompt=punishment) 

8\. [Revelation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/30710508): Maybe a secret identity isn't all it's cracked up to be… (Rated G, humor, superheroes, secret identity, Sophia, prompt=revelation)

9\. [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125203/chapters/31459884): Be careful what promises you believe.. (Rated PG13, angst, unhappy ending, Major Character Death implied, prompt=unkept promises)


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin receives an invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing/s: unrequited Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
> Character/s: Merlin  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Honour  
> Tags: angst, weddings  
> Author's Notes: This is my first one hundred word drabble. It was not at all what I was expecting!

The invitation arrived on the rainiest of days. By the time Merlin got it home, it was soaked through: the fancy script that read “Mr Merlin Emrys and guest” was ruined, the non-waterproof ink swirled into an oil slick.

The envelope was sealed with a wax monogram. With shaking hands, Merlin broke the seal and removed the embossed parchment inside. As soon as he read, “Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Smith request the honour of your presence at their marriage…,” he ripped the paper into shreds. If tears fell, it was easy to pretend they were merely drops of rain.


	3. The Things We Do For Our Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aithusa issues a challenge Arthur can't refuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing/s: none explicitly, Merlin/Arthur off-stage  
> Character/s: Arthur, child Aithusa  
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt: Children  
> Tags:humor, kid Aithusa, ballet, parenthood, fluff
> 
> Author's Notes: This is in the same universe as ["Of Nutcrackers, Dragons, and Kings"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9082399) , but knowledge of that story is not required. This drabble is based on a certain father and daughter that I know well.

“Come on, Daddy!” Aithusa shrieked. “You can do better than that!”

Arthur groaned and stretched further. It was parent participation day at ballet school, and the children were doing splits. Most parents skipped this, but not Arthur. Aithusa had overheard him telling Merlin that ballet was easy-peasy. She had cackled, then challenged him to do everything in class. How could he deny her?

Now he wished he had. He stretched harder and heard something rip. Pain shot through his hip and he collapsed in a heap. It was horribly embarrassing—but Aithusa’s gorgeous, triumphant smile was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come Kill Will with us! It will be fun!](http://killwill-fest.livejournal.com/)


	4. Who Is Winning What, Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is silly chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing/s: Merlin/Arthur  
> Character/s: Merlin, Arthur  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Competition  
> Tags: humor, fluff, sappy, dialogue-only, arguing  
>   
> Author's Notes: I didn't know what to do, so just started writing and this came out. It was not what I was expecting.

“Why does everything always have to be a competition with you?”

“Would you rather I didn't care enough to try my best?”

“That's not what I said.”

“Aw, does losing hurt your wittle feelings?”

“Does hurting my ‘wittle feelings’ make you happy?”

“Yes.”

“You are such a prat.”

“Yet you love me anyway.”

“I wouldn't be too sure of that.”

“Then how come this morning you were all, “I loooooove you, Arthur?”

“But you love me more.”

“You say that because…?”

“Because it's a competition, clearly. One I don't mind you winning.”

“Fine. You've won my heart. Happy now?”

“Very.”


	5. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just your standard reveal fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/s: none  
> Character/s: Arthur, Merlin  
> Warnings: Major Character Death  
> Prompt: Argument  
> Tags: angst, violence, magic reveal, angry Arthur  
> Author's Notes: I know this has been done a zillion times already. But hey, a hundred words. Hey, my first MCD. Hey, why do I do this to myself? (Also, I only do past tense. But this worked better in the present tense. Hey, first time for everything. Hey!)

“That's a stupid argument. No one is born with magic. They choose to do evil.”

Arthur wonders why Merlin would defend sorcerers. Hadn't he, on multiple occasions, spoken out against them?

“I was born with magic.”

What game is Merlin playing at?

“I don't believe you,” Arthur scoffs, irritated. 

A ball of light appears in Merlin's hands, heart-warmingly familiar but utterly foreign. 

Terror seizes Arthur's soul. How could such evil corrupt the best man he knows?

Terror. Horror. Despair. Resolution. 

A schwing of his sword. Squelch. Thud. 

Correction: How could evil have corrupted the best man he used to know?


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life will be different now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing/s: Merlin/Arthur  
> Character/s: Merlin, Arthur  
> Summary: Life will be different now  
> Warnings: Non-con, restraint, evil!Arthur  
> Prompt: Belonging  
> Tags: evil!Arthur, unhappy ending, magic reveal, torture, angst/tragedy
> 
> Author's Notes: This was a bit like a scene I had thought to put in my evil!fic, but which didn't happen. So here it is, altered and condensed to a hundred words. Also... I've been so obsessed with that story that I didn't spend hours agonizing over this. Sorry if it's lacking.

Merlin woke to pain: wrists, arms, shoulders, all on fire. He tried to move, to relieve the pressure, but couldn't. Where was he? What had happened? Frantic, he opened his eyes.

He did not expect to see Arthur's chambers. He did not expect to be naked.

Merlin was hanging from his wrists, dangling from an archway like herbs hung for desiccation. What the—?

Without warning, hands slid across his back to his hip bones. One began stroking his cock.

A voice whispered in his ear, “I kept my father from executing you. So you belong to me now.”

Merlin screamed.


	7. The Brains of the Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finds a reincarnated Arthur and has a great laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing/s: none  
> Character/s: Merlin, Arthur  
> Summary: Merlin finds a reincarnated Arthur and has a great laugh  
> Warnings: none  
> Prompt: Punishment  
> Tags: humor, reincarnation, pornalot bonus challenge
> 
> Author Notes: This was written for the Pornalot bonus challenge "punishment". No porn, though, as porn was optional. Instead, have some G-rated silliness.

After scouring all the corners of the globe, Merlin finally found him hopping along the bank of a muddy, algae-covered pond. He guffawed hysterically at the sight. Arthur stared back, uncomprehending.

When he caught his breath, Merlin said, “Serves you right. I told you that mindlessly following your father was a bad idea, but did you pay any attention to me? Ohhhh no. Hundreds of lifetimes, and you never learn that I'm the brains of this operation. Maybe next time you’ll listen and won't be reincarnated as a frog.”

Arthur merely croaked, then caught a passing fly with his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stopped doing the Camelot Drabbles until I finish Frayed... But I'm having a hard time with the current chapter, so plan to upload some other stuff instead. Like this. :-)
> 
> Limiting yourself to a hundred words is such a great way to practice being concise in writing. I highly recommend it.


	8. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a secret identity isn't all it's cracked up to be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Pairing/s: none  
> Character/s: Arthur, Merlin, Sophia (off-screen)  
> Warnings: none  
> Word Count: 100  
> Prompt: Revelation  
> Tags: humor, superheroes, secret identity
> 
> Author's Notes: Thank you plu for looking it over!

_“Albion is reeling from today's stunning revelation that Dragon Man is Camelot’s very own golden boy, Arthur Pendragon, heir to—”_

Merlin yanked the telly cord out of the wall. The tinny voice stopped. 

“Damn it, Arthur! I knew Sophia was playing you.”

“You never said she was an undercover reporter.”

“You _knew_ she was too good to be true! Now you'll just sign autographs and fend off damsels ‘in distress’ while I do all the work!”

Arthur kicked his feet back on the sofa, smug. 

“Jealous?” 

“God yes. Think Sophia would like another scoop?”

“I've got her on speed dial.”


	9. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what promises you believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing/s: none  
> Character/s: Arthur, Merlin  
> Warnings: MCD Implied  
> Prompt: "unkept promises"  
> Tags: angst, unhappy ending  
> Author's Notes: I signed up to write more Turniphead but I failed. Then I was going to write cute Aithusa, but it IS heartbreak month, soooooooo… Blame schweet.

Merlin yanked at the chains fastening him to the pole. Blood oozed from under his shackles. There was no escape; Merlin himself had, at Arthur's request, enchanted them to contain magical criminals.

“Arthur! You promised!” Merlin kicked at the logs under his feet. “You said if Emrys revealed himself and fought against evil, magic would be accepted.”

“You'll find no unkept promises here, Merlin. All sorcerers are evil. By revealing yourself, you helped me destroy the greatest evil of all.” Arthur sneered and lit the pyre. “So, I want to say something I've never said to you before. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you love talking about Merlin and fanfic, the Merlin chatroom is lots of fun. Lurkers and readers are welcome! For more info, see here:  
> http://merlin-chat.livejournal.com/


End file.
